Beautiful Blue Eyes
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: 13/?: This is the thirteenth story in my Z.F.C. (Zero's Fanfiction Collection) Each story will be posted separately and in their own category. Ratings are separate and details are posted within the story. Thank you.


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Zero's Fanfiction~

A Fandom Collection

* * *

**Title:** Beautiful Blue Eyes

**Pairing(s):** Quentin /Oliver|Arrow (Note: I also like Tommy/Laurel and I'm starting to like Roy/Thea... but they're not in this. Also, I swore I wouldn't pair Oliver with anyone, because I thought he was fine on his own, but clearly my mind doesn't think so.)

**Fandom(s):** Arrow

**Words:** 3,034

**Rating:** M+

**Warnings:** Hardcore Yaoi, slight hurt/comfort, and light fluff.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone from this show, and I don't own the show either.

**Summary:** It never ceases to amaze Detective Quentin how much Arrow trusts him. Even though he's hell bent on catching and revealing Arrow to the whole world, the man trusts him enough to let Quentin be in control, enough to let everything go and let the detective do what he wants with him.

-0-

A kiss was what started this thing... this strange, impossible, chaotic thing... between the detective and 'the Hood', or Arrow as he's told Quentin to call him on several occasions. It was Quentin who initiated it after a particularly grueling case with a serial killer and hostages and Arrow almost _dying_ and everything had just gotten to the older man; when he saw Arrow again, he pulled the younger man to him in a bone-crushing hug and a very rough kiss with tongue and teeth, fear and guilt and anger and relief and love and lust all filling him to the brim. And Arrow had kissed him back, just as passionate as the detective.

Several times they'd kissed and gone beyond in the last few months and every time the detective was drawn close to crossing the line when Arrow had gotten hurt or done something terrible... well, more terrible than killing some rich creep who, in all fairness, probably _did_ actually deserve it.

But now, now... he had Arrow before him, flushed and panting and hard and with his chest exposed; Arrow's hood stayed on, shielding his face from Quentin, and the detective could see the relief, hidden within the lust and desire and _love and trust_, on the man. His arms were tied behind his back, and he kept shifting, on the bed he sat, to try and get comfortable.

Quentin had removed his own jacket long ago, his shirt ruffled, standing before his bed and before the younger man; his gun and badge and radio were all sitting comfortably on his belt, just as he knew Arrow liked. It was strange, knowing Arrow had a kink about being caught and tied by a cop, about being at a cop's mercy. It was even more thrilling to learn it was only _him_ that Arrow wanted to do this. Part of himself was dying inside, knowing the amount of trust that Arrow put into him.

"I finally caught you, Arrow," Quentin said, voice deep and husky, a smirk playing at his lips when he saw Arrow shift, the hood lowering only slightly with the movement. "I finally have you, tied up, at my mercy." He continued, leaning forward and he put his hand underneath Arrow's chin, lifting it up only enough to see his beautiful blue eyes, but not enough to reveal his identity. "And do you know what I'm going to do?"

Arrow whimpered, his lips parting only a little, and shook his head, though he clearly knew what the detective was going to do with him. Arrow never talked when they had sex, only voiced what he liked in groans and whimpers and little moans. But Quentin never minded, even though he wanted to know what the Arrow sounded like, without hearing that deep mechanical voice he heard when they talked on the phone over a case.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't even remember your name." He only furthered his promise by kissing the vigilante hard on the mouth. Arrow only kissed back eagerly, making a small pleading noise. "Gonna fill your tight little ass, pound you into the mattress until all you can do is beg for more." He added to his promise and Arrow groaned, falling back against the bed when Quentin started kissing down his chest.

"_Please...!_" Arrow gasped out and Quentin almost faltered, hearing Arrow speak for relatively the first time, but he smirked and continued on like it didn't matter, trailing little kisses and nips down Arrow's chest. When he reached the other's pants, he popped the button and nearly ripped his pants and boxers down all in one go. Arrow hissed when the cool air hit his dick but he paid no mind to it when the detective kissed and nipped at the inside of his thighs, paying attention to everywhere _but_ where he wanted and Arrow almost just told him to get on with it, opening his mouth, but the words left his mind when Quentin finally swallowed him in one go and he bucked his hips up with a loud cry.

Quentin smirked around Arrow's dick as best he could, holding the others hips down as he sucked him off, bobbing his head up and down, putting just the right pressure around him and dragging his teeth just barely over all the right places. It was only a few minutes later when Arrow came and Quentin swallowed it all before pulling back, crawling up and claiming the others lips so he could taste himself. "What do you want, Arrow?" The detective asked, knowing damn well and Arrow groaned in frustration, biting his lower lip in an uncharacteristic habit that he'd developed since their first few times with sex. "Tell me."

Arrow tried to buck his hips to show him, but when Quentin shoved his hips down with one hand, he snapped his gaze up to look at the detective, panic showing in his eyes when all he saw was the same look the detective always got in his eyes when he was interrogating someone, but this time... this time it was laced with love. Blue eyes lowered before raising again and Arrow let out a shaky breath, "Y-you..." he choked out, and Quentin _knew_ he was trying to both to disguise his voice and not. "I-I want you... t-to do t-the things you s-said you would..."

Quentin's heart swelled up and he leaned in to kiss Arrow, smiling in praise and trying so hard not to convey his surprise. He didn't actually think Arrow would answer him. But... then, there are a lot of things Arrow did that surprised him now-a-days. It still killed him to know how much trust the younger man put in him.

Reaching down, he grabbed the small bottle of lube from his back pocket and he flipped open the cap, pouring the lube onto his fingers. He kissed Arrow again when his fingers came up against the younger man's entrance, circling it and relishing in the hitch in his breath before he slid one finger in.

"Relax," he whispered, though he didn't need to. He was glad though when Arrow actually did relax for him, sliding another finger in after a few moments. He stretched him, sliding his fingers in and out easily and scissoring him. When Arrow arched up with a startled cry, Quentin smirked, stroking his fingers against Arrow's prostate before he entered a third and final finger. "Ready baby?" The little pet name slipped out but neither cared as Arrow nodded, making a little desperate noise when the detective pulled his fingers out.

He wasted no time in unbuttoning his pants and pulling his aching dick from his boxers and he poured the rest of the lube in his hands before coating his cock with it. He let out a shaky breath as he lined himself up with Arrow's entrance. He distracted Arrow with another, long, kiss when he started to press in. Even with how often they've done this, he knew it still hurt the younger man when they did.

Before either knew it, they had started a steady rhythm, Arrow meeting Quentin's thrusts with as much passion as he could. It wasn't long before Quentin felt like he was ready to burst and he grabbed Arrow in his free hand, wrapping his fingers tight around him as he jerked his wrist in time to his thrusts. Arrow came with a deep moan, over his chest and the detective's hand, and Quentin followed after seconds later, spilling deep inside Arrow.

Later, both dressed again and Arrow was uncuffed, laying in Quentin's arms in his bed, the detective sighed when he noticed the position of the moon, outside his window, and when he felt Arrow shift away from him. "You're leaving." He said, soft, when he saw Arrow moving away and sitting up on the bed; it wasn't a question, but a statement. Arrow barely nodded, and Quentin sat up, drawing Arrow's eyes to him. "I wish you would stay for once," he added and Arrow's eyes widen, "but I know you can't." He watched as guilt, relief, love, and fear all swam inside his beautiful blue eyes.

Arrow's eyes lowered and Quentin frowned as he reached over and cupped Arrow's cheek before smiling when Arrow leant into the light touch. The younger man's eyes closed and he sighed, this time the one to initiate a kiss. "I'm sorry..." his voice was just barely a whisper, and when Quentin's eyes opened, he didn't even know when he had closed them, Arrow was gone and he was alone.

* * *

Quentin groaned, rubbing the palm of his hand against his face, staring at his screen at his desk. He was trying to ignore the commotion around him, especially since most of the commotion was caused over one Oliver Queen.

In a few moments, the one person that was causing the detective's life hell was going to walk through those doors and-

"Hey detective~" Quentin tried not to look up, but in the end he couldn't resist, as he turned a sharp glare into beautiful blue eyes. And for a moment, he almost froze, until he saw Oliver's mischievous smirk.

"What do you want, Queen?" He growled out, turning back to his computer, though before he did, he could've sworn he saw something flash across the other's eyes.

"Nothing, just wanted to say hi." Oliver chirped, smirking again and Quentin groaned. "Oh, and it looks like you have a secret admirer." The younger man added, handing the detective a folded piece of paper. Quentin tensed as he took the paper, hesitating before opening it and his breath hitched when he saw the beautiful calligraphy. His eyes skimmed the note and he frowned before growling when he felt Oliver leaning over his shoulder to read the letter. "Ooh, imagine that, the detective actually has someone who loves him~ So tell me, who's the lucky lady?" Oliver asked and the detective turned another glare to the young man.

"Even if I _did_ have anyone, I certainly wouldn't tell the likes of _you_ who they are." He snapped and swore he saw a brief flash of hurt, but it was gone as soon as it came. "Now, don't you have someone else to bother?"

Oliver barely managed to keep a frown off his face before he childishly stuck his tongue out with a fake grin and he gave a quick salute. "Sure, sure, I can take a hint." He let out a loud laugh before skipping away, leaving behind a very frustrated detective.

"Damn you Queen..." he growled out before turning back to the computer, but he could not, for the life of him, concentrate. All he could think about was Oliver, the letter, and the ever mysterious Arrow. And no matter how many times the idea was shut down, he knew in his heart that two of them were one in the same.

* * *

He was on the top of the building mentioned in the note on the dot of nine exactly, standing near the edge and facing the bright full moon. With a sigh, he looked around, trying to figure out where the other man was. Usually he was the first to their meeting place, but this time... something was different.

An hour later and Quentin was nearly fed up, coming to the conclusion that he was being played with and he desperately wanted to get home, take a nice long shower, and then go to bed. He finally made up his mind and he pushed away from the wall, scowling at the moon, and he turned around.

"You're actually here..." the soft voice was what stopped him from taking that first step towards the door and he snapped his head towards the other side of the building, seeing the shadow that was the Arrow.

"Yeah," the detective said, tensing up a little from what he heard hidden within the others voice. "I'm here."

"I thought you'd have left by now." Arrow sighed, lowering his head before walking a few steps closer. Quentin's eyes narrowed a little when they were barely six feet away from each other.

"You said to be here at nine, I came here and waited an hour for you to show up. I was just about to leave." Arrow nodded and the detective figured out that he already knew. "How long have you been standing there, watching me?"

Arrow tensed up a little and looked up, conflicted. "It doesn't matter." He answered, terse and Quentin nearly growled in frustration before pausing when he heard what Arrow said next. "What does matter is that we need to talk... the reason I asked you here."

Quentin frowned, his eyes narrowed further. "Why did you call me here, Arrow. We've never met this early after getting together before-"

"The reason had everything to do with why I was so hesitant to meet with you now." Arrow suddenly snapped and the detective snapped his mouth shut, visibly taken aback by the force in Arrow's voice. Arrow sighed and his stance deflated that little bit that had Quentin on edge. "For weeks now... there's something I've been needing to tell you... but I couldn't get up the courage to do this... especially since your intentions in revealing my identity have increased with everything I've done. But... the crazy thing is, I trust you more than I do anyone I work with."

"Why?" Quentin asked, unable to help it. "We're supposed to be enemies, I'm a cop and you're a criminal, so please, Arrow, tell me why the hell I'm the person you trust more than anyone else."

"Because no matter what you're the one that's always there, whether you're chasing me down or making love to me; whether or not you have the best intentions in everything you do with me..." Arrow groaned, rubbing at his neck with one hand. "You know that saying that you keep your friends close and your enemies closer... but the crazy thing is... you haven't been my enemy for months... and let me ask you this... what does the saying say about lovers?" Quentin could tell Arrow was nervous; he himself was so about how and where this conversation was going.

"I don't call those who I don't even know their name my lover." Quentin was aware of the delicate situation he was getting himself in, and even more aware when he saw Arrow tense and heard him breathe out a harsh sigh.

"I... I know that." Arrow said, dangerously quiet and Quentin wanted to desperately turn away from the dark eyes that were so close to breaking his heart. "Which is why... why I..." Arrow was the first to tear his gaze away and he turned away harshly. "Damn it! I can't do this...! You'll turn me in in a heartbeat if you knew who I was! Especially with how much you hate me!"

It was then that Quentin understood what was going on. Arrow had been planning, for _weeks_, to reveal his true identity to him. "You... wait, I don't hate you, Arrow I..." and for the second time that night, he finally got what the other man was saying. And for the first time in his life, he was truly scared to be right. "Arrow..." he breathed out softly and though Arrow was still turned away from him, he saw the little tense in his shoulders when he started walking, so cautiously, towards the other. Aware that if he made one wrong move, the younger man would bolt and be lost to him forever.

The night was silent and the atmosphere around them was filled with so much tension, you could cut it clean with a knife.

Hesitantly Quentin reached out and placed a hand on the others shoulder, his other reaching around Arrow's waist, holding him gently. "Why?" He asked one last time, wanting to be absolutely certain before he made the one decision that could either ruin them forever or make their lives ultimately easier.

"Because I trust you..." the break in his voice was enough to make the decision for the detective and the hand on Arrow's shoulder went to the base of the others hood and he gently tugged, slowly pulling it down. He closed his eyes, purely out of habit, though he knew deep down he almost didn't want to know. "Quentin..." Arrow whispered, and the detective felt a hand on his cheek and he opened his eyes, slowly. He looked over into those beautiful blue eyes and watched as Arrow reached his free hand to grab his own, moving it to his mask. "I trust you." He repeated and Quentin nodded shakily before smiling.

"I know," he paused, taking off the mask, before leaning in to gently kiss the other on his lips. It was the simplest kiss they'd shared, since they'd started whatever it was they were in, "Oliver." He finished in a whisper, the hold around Arrow's- no, Oliver's- waist tightening just that little bit and he heard Oliver's breath hitch.

"What are you going to do... detective?" His voice was carefully monotone, that deep drawl telling him nothing at all, but his eyes spoke volumes. He was scared, but most of all his eyes were swimming with unspoken love and trust.

"You're wrong about one thing, Oliver." The detective said, instead of answering, and Oliver frowned, twisting his body around in Quentin's hold so they were both facing each other.

"And what's that?"

"I've never hated you. Not in a million years... and no matter how much you've gotten on my nerves." Quentin admitted and Oliver scoffed, though he smiled. "And I've always knew." The smile faltered a little and a wary glint flashed in his eyes. "Because there is one thing you've never been able to hide from me."

"Yeah?" Oliver breathed and hummed happily when Quentin kissed him.

"I'll always know who those blue eyes of yours belongs to." And this time it was Quentin's turn to smile. "No matter you're identity, you'll always be mine. Arrow or Oliver, I love you. You and your beautiful blue eyes."

* * *

Thirteenth one in the collection~ Next one is for Rio and will be posted tomorrow.

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
